


With or without you

by Wownomore



Series: Lazulibleu : The Wownomore legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: Time apart from those you love, talking to ghosts and crazy JediChapter 12 of KotFE





	

Lazuli sat at her desk reading her messages from her data pad. As Commander she would receive anything from trivial matters to more serious ones. She grumbled as she read through the more disturbing ones. It seems that Kaliyo was indeed a handful. Koth had reported that Kaliyo had gambled in the Cantina and cleaned all of Koth's crew out of everything including the clothes on their backs. literally. His first mate Len had been relieved of his clothes and Koth asked lazuli if she could talk to kaliyo and possibly get len's clothes back. Lazuli shook her head. Not only am I Commander, but apparently I'm den mother too. Kaliyo was in need of punishment and put in her place. She heard Theron stir behind her in the bed. He had permanently taken up residence with her. After a month of being together, he figured that since he spent so much time with her anyway, he may as well stay with her. She appreciated his decision to do so. With her crew gone she was all alone and Theron was excellent company. she watched him sleep awhile before he finally opened his eyes.  
"Hey beautiful." he smiled and yawned sleepily.  
"Sweet Theron." she put the data pad down on the foot of the bed, then sat in front of him as he rolled over to sit up. He reached over and put a hand on her face, then leaned in to kiss her.  
He noted the strained look on her face when he pulled away. "What is it?"  
She sighed, then grabbed the datapad next to her. "I was right about Kaliyo. She really is good at what she does, though her personal skills are harmful to others."  
"What did she do now?"  
"She cleaned house, so to speak. Took Koth's crew for all they had."  
Theron sighed. "Again?"  
"Will you talk to her?" she thinks I mother her. I know she likes you. Maybe she'll listen." He stroked her face with the back of his hand. "You're better than my mother ever was. She was never around and now I don't know where she is." He got up off the bed and started to dress.  
Lazuli sighed. "I'm sure she's all right. If not, I would sense it. I felt closer to your mother, since we got together. The Jedi bond is strong."  
He buckled his belt, then put on his boots. He reached over and touched her face, then kissed her again.  
"I know our bond is strong. If you sensed something, or knew that something had happened to Mother, you would tell me."  
She looked up at him lovingly. "You know I would." She smiled. "I love her as I love you."  
Another kiss, this time longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down, then he lifted her off the bed. They stood there for a moment gazing into each other's eyes. She put her hands on his heart.  
"Stars you are so beautiful." He said. "I love you so much. If anything were to happen to you, I would go nuts." He kept his hands on the small of her back.  
She stared up into his hazel eyes, studying the warm brown face. "I can't imagine living without you. It would hurt too much. I would just die."  
He smiled sweetly then kissed her again. "I'll go talk to Kaliyo." He let go of her, then threw on his jacket.  
"Thank you." she said, as he headed out the door.

After an hour or so Lazuli returned to the war room to find Senya, Koth, Theron and Lana in a heated discussion with Kaliyo and the other new recruit on the halo table, Aric Jorgan. The former member of Havoc Squad, with her friend SeptVerde, who had been transferred to Coruscant to serve with Theron's father, Jace Malcom, the supreme commander of the Republic Marines. Jorgan was now in charge of Havoc Squad again and he was sure that everyone knew it. Lazuli didn't like the gruff, arrogant Cathar, but he was a good soldier and got the job done.  
"Havoc can go in take care of the situation."  
Kaliyo shook her head. "Are you going to trust this job to a bunch of grenade happy jarheads? Let me do it. This job needs Precision, delicacy."  
"I'm afraid she's right, Major." Lana stated softly. "She's survived a long time in the city on her own. She knows her way around and is quite good with handling what needs to be done."  
Lazuli quietly listened to everyone, judging the situation as a leader should and tried to make the right decision. She looked up at the Halo studying it. The detailed map of the Zakuul City proper and the Spire in the center with the Eternal throne orb hovering over it. They wanted to disable Arcann's network, controlling the warships and systems. Kaliyo could definitely handle that, being an expert at slicing and explosives. All eyes were on her now.  
Theron stood steadfastly by her side, the others watching her, waiting for her response.  
"I think Kaliyo should go to the relay station control room and Major, you and Havoc Squad will be a diversion."  
"Sir?" Jorgan questioned, his face in a snarl.  
Lazuli crossed her arms. "There WILL be resistance. A lot of it. Havoc can handle the sky Troopers while agent kaliyo does her delicate job."  
Jorgan's face broke into a proud smile. He loved fighting off resistance, as any good soldier should. "Havoc Squad will not disappoint sir." He saluted her.  
"Indeed. I trust that you won't. We need strong Fighters and Havoc is the best Squad that I know of. Your past actions have been rewarded and noted by all."  
Jorgan seemed to blush. "I'm happy you feel that way sir. You're too kind."  
"I'm just stating what I know to be true. You were recommended highly by your old Commander."  
"Well I hope to serve you as well as I did her."  
"Then get to it and show those hounds of Arcann we mean business."  
Aric Jorgan saluted her again then disappeared off the Halo. Kaliyo smiled smugly, knowing she got her way her image faded from the halo as well.  
Senya fumed. "You're going to let that monster do this? She bombed my city! killed thousands!"  
Lazuli sighed and bowed her head. She really wasn't good at public speaking and the stress was getting to her.  
Lana saw the strain on her face and she took over as she always did when Lazuli needed it. "Senya, I'm sorry that happened. It was unfortunate. I know you don't like Kaliyo, but she has the skills to do this task and we need her to be successful for us."  
Theron put a hand on Lazuli's shoulder. "Perhaps there is a better way."  
Lazuli raised her eyes to look at him.  
"You can talk to Valkorion. Maybe he can show us how to get into the Spire, how to control it..."  
"It doesn't work that way. Valkorian does not give up information quite so easily. Everything is done on his terms. He may not even speak to me."  
"She's right." Senya said sadly.  
"We have to try." Theron said, pleading.  
Lazuli nodded. "Alright I'll try to talk to him."  
"I'll get you ready and be your backup if you need me." Theron smiled.  
She returned the warm smile. I always need you Theron, you're my whole life now.  
That settled, Theron helped her gear up for her hike through the Wilds of Odessen. He put a holo-projector into the backpack then zipped it closed. He helped her strap the backpack on to her back, then stepped onto the lift which would take them down to the surface. they stepped off the lift when it got down to the bottom.  
He touched her face gently. "If you get into trouble, or need anything else, call me."  
"I will."  
"Remember mother." he whispered, then kissed her gently.  
"As soon as I learn anything, I will contact you." she stood in the entrance way to the lift at the back of the complex, which led out to the wilds beyond.  
After staring at him for a minute, she grabbed him roughly and he held her tight.  
"I may be gone a while," she said. "I don't know when I'll return."  
He caressed her gently, cradling her head in his hands. "Not too long, I hope. We need you here, I need you here."  
She backed away and looked up at him lovingly. He held her face in his hands.  
"Then I shall return to you as soon as possible." She said. He kissed her goodbye, then watched her walk out of the entrance way and into the woods... 

Day one:  
Lana pounded the Halo table. "Damn!" She tapped out some more data onto the keypad. Nothing. She turned her head towards Theron, who worked tirelessly at his workstation. "Have you heard anything from her Theron? Any messages?"  
"No." he frowned. "Nothing yet."  
Koth scoffed. "It's been 36 hours. How long does it take to talk to a ghost in the woods?" Senya snickered. His childish banter was ridiculous. He was so naïve. "You don't know Valkorian."  
Lana bent over the Halo table, stressed, defeated. "I know we can't wait. We need to proceed." She switched on the Halo screen to reveal Kaliyo waiting for instruction. "Agent begin your task. We cannot wait any longer. We shall keep you updated if we receive further instruction. May the force serve you well."  
"The force never did much for me, but thanks." Kaliyo cocked her Blaster rifle and slowly moved along the Zakuul streets that would take her to the relay station far beneath the spire.  
* * * *  
Lazuli walked along the forest-path and took in the cool air of the evening it's so quiet here and peaceful except when I'm getting pounced on by Beasts or fighting with insane spirits. She had walked for at least 3 hours before finding the clearing where she confronted Valkorion. He had stood there glaring at her, his Spirit emanating a purple white glow around him.  
"You would not kneel to me, yet you took my power to fight my son.You owe me your loyalty. If not for my help, you would be dead now."  
"and I appreciate that, my Lord. I owe you my eternal gratitude, but I am not your slave to be manipulated to your every whim, then throw me away when you are done with me."  
"I am not done with you you disappoint me. I expected so much more."  
"What more do you expect? I have given you everything I have. My soul, even. I've used the force..."  
"You see the force as a river to carry you along, when in fact it is an ocean to drown you if you don't know the way."  
"Then teach me." Lazuli pleaded. "Show me your wisdom."  
He raised his hands, lightening pulsed through his fingers. "I will teach you my wrath. No mercy. My son will not give it to you and neither will I." Streams of white purple streaked through the air and blasted into Lazuli's chest.  
She fell hard on to the ground and he laughed loudly, zapping her again as she tried to get up. She rolled over and rose to her knee, holding her lightsaber in one hand and pushed herself up with the other leg. She barely got a defensive blow in before he zapped her again. with every Counter-Strike she tried, he blew her away with twice as much power. "haha you cannot even defend yourself against me. This is only a taste of what my son will do to you."  
Lazuli grabbed her gut. "I have already felt that wrath before."  
"How soon you forget." Valkorian stated bluntly. "My power saved you from my son on Asylum."  
Lazuli frowned. "My droid HK sacrificed himself to save me." Poor Hk, she mused, I really hope they can rebuild you. The rambunctious, childish droid had made an impact on her too.  
"Deny it all you like. You need me and you know it." he stated smugly. "I shall leave you now and you have a long way to go before you are ready to face my son again."  
"Then teach me. Show me how to defeat Arcann."  
"Another time perhaps. I must go." the spirit faded away.  
Lazuli fused damn him! Arrogant, stubborn, egotistical. She let out a frustrated sigh. Obviously the spirit wasn't going to cooperate. She fumbled through her backpack at her feet, behind a rock. she grabbed the hand held halo projector and tapped it on.  
"Theron are you there?" It's me Lazuli. Valkorion refuses to help." Nothing...no response. She tapped it again. "Hello? Can you hear me?"  
"He cannot hear you child. No one can. This is a secluded place with many Mysteries." a familiar voice echoed in her mind. "Come find me. We have much to discuss."  
Lazuli look around. there was nobody there except herself and the wildlife of the deep woods. The voice boomed loudly in her mind like someone was standing right next to her.  
"Follow the path and you shall find what you are searching for."  
So cryptic... so Jedi. Could it be? She followed the long winding Forest path to the northwest. The path was rough and there were many places where she had to climb over rocks. Many wild animals were hiding in the shadows and as it started to get dark they would come out to meet her violently, protecting their territory, she thought. She fought them off, but she received many cuts and scratches from the beasts.  
After killing them she sat down along the path and fished through her pack for first aid items. Theron had packed it well, providing bandages, med pacs, ointment, clean rags and cleaning solution disinfectant.  
She bandaged herself the best she could then got up to continue on. She looked up at the Odessan sky. It was dark now. Several hours had passed. Perhaps I should find shelter. It's too dark to follow the path.  
There was a lantern in the pack so she could use that to find wood to build a small fire. There was an outcropping of rocks just north of where she stood. That seems like as good a place as any, she thought.  
She climbed slowly up the Rocky Hill to the outcropping where she spread out a blanket that Theron had provided for her. She built a small fire from branches on the ground that she found in the area. Using a smooth rock as a pillow, she wrapped the blanket around herself and drifted off to sleep...  
Day two :  
48 Hours... still no sign of Lazuli. Theron paced the war room as he tapped on his data-pad. He had been pacing for more than an hour now. He was concerned that they still had not heard from her. I hope nothing has happened to her, he thought.  
Lana walked over to him. She was always good at calming people down. Theron was clearly upset.  
"Theron I'm sure she's all right. If not I would sense it."  
"Nothing... no word. She should have at least checked in by now." He continued to Pace. "What if something happened? Maybe her comm isn't working... I have to reach her. She's the commander! We need to know where she is. I need to know..." he stopped and bowed his head.  
Lana put an arm around him. "You need to pull yourself together. Be strong. She needs you as we do."  
He leaned on the edge of the halo-table. "She and I ...were used to Danger. I've been trained to roll with the punches. I used to think that nothing could phase me, but then you and Lazuli came into my life and it changed me forever."  
"A good change, I hope." Lana said, smiling.  
He managed a smile. "Absolutely, but I'm afraid of losing her, now that I'm finally happy with someone."  
"Perhaps you should go and be alone for a while. Get some rest if you can. If I hear anything or if something happens, I will let you know."  
He nodded sullenly. "Fine. I've got some messages to write. I'll be at the ship."  
Lana smiled and watched him thoughtfully.  
Theron walked over to the lift that would take him back outside and through the complex to where the ships were parked.  
Koth looked up. "He going to be okay?"  
Lana nodded. "If anything, Theron is tenacious and resilient."  
"I'll give him that, but when a woman is involved we men fall to pieces. He's got it bad." "Indeed he loves her very much."  
"Yeah. That's no secret. I know she's crazy about him too. Probably more."  
Theron sat at Lazuli's desk and tapped out a message on his data-pad. Wrote one and then another. Before hitting send on Lazuli's letter, he stared at it. Why am I hesitating? I have to reach her somehow. I have to know if she's okay. He was even more upset than before. He could feel the tears well up. Now the two women in my life are missing. Mother and now Lazuli. He didn't know if he could handle anymore heartache in his life. He had to know what happened to her. He had to try. He pushed send on the screen.  
Lazuli,  
It took me a long time to hit send on this one, but I guess you already know that I'm not great at writing down my feelings. You and me, we're used to danger. I've been trained to roll with the punches. I used to think that nothing could faze me, but when you vanished without a trace I couldn't stop pacing. I thought that Lana would have to strap me down to keep me still. I didn't know where you were and I just couldn't take it. You're commander of the alliance. I know what that means. You have a long fight ahead of you. Someday you might disappear on me again. Somewhere that I can't follow... Just know that I will be there waiting for you.  
always,  
Theron.  
Lazuli yawned and stretched. Rocks! Oh how uncomfortable. A warm bed and a good cup of caff would be great right now, she thought. She wrestled through the backpack food rations, but no caff packets. There was a thermos for water. She would have to find some. She was parched. She broke open the ration pack and ate the food hungrily. She finished her meal, then folded the blanket and put it back into the pack. The fire had burned out, so she just left it there.  
She headed back down the hill to the rocky wooded path. At the bend in the path, she spotted a running stream at the bottom of the trail she was walking on. There was a hooded figure sitting by the Stream and as she got closer she thought she recognized the solitary woman. Was it? She wondered, then looked again. It was! Satele Shan, Theron's mother, though the Jedi Grand Master was older now, more drawn in. It had only been 5 years, but it seemed more like 20. Sateles slightly braided small strands of hair were outgrown, her face drawn and weary. The years have not been kind to her it seemed.  
"Grand Master Satele." Lazuli used the proper title to the Elder Jedi.  
"Welcome child." she said solemnly. "Come sit by me."  
Lazuli sat next to her, then leaned over to fill her canteen with the fresh water from the stream in front of them. "Grandmaster it's so good to see you. Are you all right? We were so concerned. Theron..."  
"I did not bring you here to speak about my son."  
"But he would want to know you're here that you're alright."  
Satele cut her off again. "Theron is used to me not being around."  
So cold. Lazuli could never understand how the Jedi could be so unfeeling. It's true that Theron grew up without his mother, but lazuli was sure that Satele loved her son.  
"My son's Destiny is determined. Yours is not."  
Puzzled, Lazuli questioned. "What do you mean?"  
"We must prepare you for the battle ahead. You are not prepared to fight Arcann and the Eternal Empire."  
Lazuli nodded. She fought Arcann twice now and his father Valkorian and all three times Valkorion had to lend his power to her to keep her alive. The power had left her weak and helpless afterward.  
"what must I do then? How do I defeat him?  
Satele continued as in a daze. "There is no greater challenge than to change from within, but that is what we all must do to survive. The most powerful among us couldn't stand against the endless legions of Zakuul.."  
Lazuli knew that Satele had been on Zakuul. Theron had taken her there secretly. Satele continued."...I went there in secret to see the Eternal throne myself. I still bear the scars of that Journey."  
I do too, Lazuli thought. Being frozen in carbonite had taken its toll.  
"We are forming an alliance. The core worlds have banded together to defeat Arcann and the Eternal Empire; Jedi and Sith alike."  
Satele seemed not to hear her. "Even the Sith Empire learned they could not defeat Arcann's wrath. On countless worlds I watched the Jedi sacrifice themselves to delay inevitable defeat. We will not let you meet their fate.  
Vishate ... Theron's Jedi, the sixth line... Ziost... I have seen that first hand on Ziost...  
"So sad. So many lost. Satele said Softly. Many world's gone, destroyed by Arcann Though the Emperor took control of the Jedi and destroyed them on Ziost, we believe Vishiate, the old Emperor, is now Valkorion, Arcann's father. He is very powerful, even in death."  
"The Sith code teaches us to break our chains, but freedom is not your ultimate goal. You must anchor yourself to power." A ghostly figure appeared before them. The etheral form still wearing the familiar red armor. Darth Marr only stared. Lazuli had actually liked the Sith Lord. She actually missed his sharp tongue, his harsh banter.  
"When are Arcann lies defeated, your destiny is to take the Eternal throne."  
"Oh no," Lazuli thought. It's bad enough everyone looks up to me as Commander.  
"I couldn't possibly..."  
Marr scolded. "Any other path will lead only into chaos. Arcann won't be conquered through passion or righteousness. He has emptied himself of weakness, like sentiment and morality. Your enemy stole his Empire through deceit and murder."  
Indeed I saw Arcann run his father through with my own eyes, Lazuli thought.  
"Arcann is accustomed to the dark. You must strike where he's blind; from within."  
"The force is in motion and we must follow. The old ways aren't enough." Satele stated softly. We will show you a new way."  
* * * *  
"You're going to wear a hole in the decking Theron. Do I have to strap you down?" Lana watched the familiar black leather boots walk by for the upteenth time.  
"60 hours.... still nothing. She might as well be dead. Oh no! What if... " Theron shook his head. "That's it I'm going after her! What if something's happened to her again. She rescued me once on Rishi, I need to to return the favor."  
"Oh no, I couldn't risk losing two of you. It will be difficult enough to replace her, if need be. We will all miss her, but I don't think we will find another Theron Shan anytime soon." Lana said firmly.  
"You got that right." Koth said, matter of fact.  
Theron started to walk towards the door. "I can't... I just want... he put his hand over his face, then stopped at the doorway. His body trembled. Tears rolled down his face. He kept his back to them.  
Lana's heart was breaking seeing him break down. Lazuli was like a sister, a dear friend. She hated to see him go, but she also couldn't see him suffer anymore. He had been through enough. "Very well. Go find her. I know you'll probably sneak off on your own, anyway."  
Not that he needed permission from anyone, but his mind rested knowing he would be backed up. He started to push the button on the lift, when his comm watch beeped. "Theron can you hear me? Come in." Lazuli's voice boomed over his comm.  
"Stars! That's the sweetest thing I've heard all day! Where are you?"  
Lana put a hand on her heart, relieved.  
"I'm coming up the path to the forest entrance..."  
He couldn't move fast enough to go greet her at the door. He took the lift up, then ran toward the cantna and the forrest path enterance. As she came off the lift to the forrest path entrance, he rushed up to meet her. She threw down the pack, then jumped into his arms embracing him roughly. He held her like she would disappear from his arms.  
"Sweet Theron, you're crushing me."  
He let up a bit. "I'm so sorry. I was afraid I would never see you again. He held her face gently.  
She giggled. "I'm so happy to see you too. Let's go talk. I have much to tell you."  
They went through the doorway to the Cantina to one of the rooms where they had talked before. She relayed the whole story of what had happened to her the last 60 hours. He listened quietly and when she was finished, He noticed there was something that he had not noticed before.  
"Is that a new lightsaber?" he said. "Yes. Your mother and Darth Marr helped me Forge it. They worked on me together."  
"Isn't he dead?" Theron asked.  
"Yes, but he's with your mother now. An old ally returned from the dead to help us defeat Arcann."  
Theron tried to let it all sink in. He rubbed his head. "Dead people returning... I know that when Jedi die they become one with the force. I suppose that Sith do too. I was raised by Jedi, but I never understood that fact."  
"Well Darth Marr seems really determined to help, though I see a change in your mother. I think he's changed her somehow."  
"Oh? How so?"  
"She's more resolute... sadder, maybe."  
Theron scoffed. "I shouldn't have left her alone on Zakuul..."  
"She's headstrong, Theron. I'm sure if you hadn't, she would have found a way to elude you or travel on her own without you."  
"I don't doubt it

Satele sat quietly at her campfire. It was well into the night. She looked up into the sky. The sky was as black as pitch here in the deep Odessen woods. It was hard to see and the light from the fire made it harder to focus. She stood up and walked a few steps away from the fire to get a better view.  
"We've got company." Marr said.  
Satele opened her eyes and took a breath. "I have sensed someone coming for the last 3 days now. I do not doubt there will be more to come. This is only the beginning." "Indeed." Marr said.  
A loud rumbling sound came from over the trees to the north of where they stood. Satele noticed lights flying overhead, Illuminating the trees as it passed over her.  
The ship landed in a clearing just southeast of her camp. She started to move towards the new arrival.  
Bronzetopaz and his companions exited the ship and started walking towards the path.  
"I noticed a camp just over there... Nadia said,pointing to where they had just come from. "Maybe that's where..."  
"Welcome." Satele started.  
"Grandmaster! Nadia said, surprised.  
"How are you my child?" Satele bowed her head, then looked up at Amethesta. "It's good to see you all again." She nodded to Lord Scourge. "It's an honor to meet you again, my lord."  
"Lord Scourge bowed his head. "The honor is mine, Grandmaster. Are you well? We have all been concerned for you."  
"You have been gone for so long. You disappeared. The council has disbanded without you." Amethesta said sadly.  
"I am sorry for that." Satele sighed. "A necessary evil, I'm afraid. I needed to go." She looked up at Bronzetopaz. "You need to go, and tell no one that you were here." she waved her hand across his face.  
He shook his head. "Okay, I'll leave you here then. I gotta go." he walked back over toward the ship and walked up the ramp and out of sight.  
"Why did you do that to him?" Nadia questioned.  
"He has a duty, as do we. He is not part of ours." Satele said flatly. She waved to the others. "Come we have much to discuss and time is growing short." she led them back up the path toward her camp. 

* * * * *  
Theron groaned. His comm watch beeped. He rolled over and tapped it.  
"Theron I'm here at your cargo bay."  
Lazuli groaned. "What time is it?"  
Theron smiled, slightly amused. "It's okay sweetheart, I got this. Go back to sleep."  
"Lazulibleu is that you?"  
"Topaz?"  
"Yeah." Bronzetopaz stood on the deck outside the cargo bay. "Hey I know it's early but would you mind lowering the force field, so I can start unloading?"  
Theron rubbed his eyes. "I would laugh, but you just woke me out of a sound sleep."  
"Should I call Hylo?" Lazulibleu offered.  
"Did you say Hylo? Hylo Visz?"  
"Yeah she's here."  
"Well it looks like some reunions are in order then." Topaz smiled.  
Theron groaned. "Don't wake her yet. She's grumpy enough in the morning."  
Lazuli nodded. "Alright, but I'll go with you." She got up off the bed then started to dress.  
"Hang on Topaz, we will be there in a few." Theron said.  
"What in blazes!" Hylo shuffled out of her room to the cargo bay door. She saw Topaz standing outside. She reached up to punch the buttons on the wall to drop the forcefield. "Hey gorgeous." Topaz held his arms out for a hug.  
Hylo couldn't help smiling. "Topaz, you dog! How the hell are you?"  
He grabbed her in a big hug. "Miss me?"  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Come on... I told you last time I would give them back..."  
"Causing trouble again?" Theron smirked, as he and Lazuli walked into the cargo bay, Lazuli holding onto Theron's hand tightly.  
Hylo smiled at them. "Here comes the happy couple."  
"We were that happy once..." she lamented. "Until you and Gault took off with my haul."  
"I don't know what you see in him." Topaz frowned.  
"Me either. He took off with my haul too."  
"Okay you two let's table it." Theron said.  
Lazuli eyed topaz. "Topaz how could you?"  
"What?" Topaz shrugged. "I was jealous."  
"Some of that stuff you took was for the wedding." Hylo started.  
"I couldn't let you marry that devaronian slimeball." Topaz growled.  
Theron covered his face with his hand.  
Lazuli crossed her arms. "Are you finished or shall we wait for you to to stop bickering?"  
Hylo bowed her head. "Sorry Commander."  
"Could we all please just get along?" Theron asked.  
"Okay Topaz let out a sigh. "Sorry Hylo."  
Corso came bounding out of the ramp entrance of the ship. "Hey Captain, can we unload now?"  
Topaz looked at Theron. He nodded. "Get to it, but don't make too much noise the complex is still asleep."  
Corso looked around. "I thought it was kind of quiet..."  
"Except for the guards, who rotate shifts every 2 hours." Lazuli motioned with a thumb over her shoulder.  
Corso stepped up to her. "Hello, I'm Corso."  
"I'm lazulibleu, or Lazuli for short." She smiled at him.  
Corso grabbed her blue hand and kissed it.  
Seeing the frown on Theron's face Corso took his hand back. "Sorry sir I meant no offense. I wasn't trying to seduce your wife."  
Hylo smiled, amused. "Oh... she's not ..."  
Theron shot her a look, then Lazuli put her hand on his arm. "Theron." Just a look from her usually calmed him down, but not this time.  
Topaz giggled. "Corso is getting ahead of himself again. He's always the romantic."  
Lazuli looked up at Theron. "Theron is too, though we like to stay private. He is very protective of me."  
Hylo crossed her arms, musing. "Mess with the commander, and you gotta deal with agent Shan too."  
Theron wasn't amused. "If you're all done putting our relationships on display, I'd like to get back to sleep with my WIFE." he grabbed her hand.  
Lazulibleu knew he was being a wise-ass and chuckled. "We shall leave you to it then." Lazuli waved to them as Theron took her from The Smuggler cargo bay pulling her along with him.  
"Sweet Theron you didn't need to be so cross with them."  
Theron glanced at her and couldn't help but smile. She did that to him. Just a look and his anger melted away. "I'm sorry. I should have known that kid wasn't really flirting with you. I just hate it when other men even look at you sideways."  
"It's the burden of being beautiful, I suppose. I could get really upset if another woman looked at you, my sweet Theron."  
"But you wouldn't, would you? It's that Jedi thing... not showing any emotions, controlling them."  
"You have to remember that I was born a Sith, a Chiss. They are fueled by Passion." "You've obviously learned to control it."  
"It doesn't make me love you any less. I just don't over react in my emotional outbursts. You are passionate Theron, but I'm afraid that you let your emotions get the better of you when your upset."  
He bowed his head. "I do, don't I?"  
She nodded squeezing his hand.  
"I'm sorry. He rubbed his eyes with the other hand let's go try to get some more sleep before this whole place begins again."


End file.
